1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling computer systems, and more particularly to liquid-cooling computer memory modules.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems generate heat in relation to their power consumption. Cooling systems are used to maintain system components within prescribed temperature limits for operational reliability and safety. System components contribute in varying amounts to the total heat production of a computer system. While processors are generally the hottest-running components, system memory can consume a significant percentage of the total system power and generate a corresponding amount of heat. In a server, for instance, memory modules may be responsible for as much as 50% of the total heat load. Increasingly powerful component configurations are being developed for use in pre-defined dimensional constraints. For example, server systems often must conform to existing, standardized server chassis dimensions, while other computer systems are becoming more compact. The increased component and thermal densities present significant cooling demands and challenges.
Large computer systems, such as in data centers, typically have a rack-mounted, modular construction. Traditionally, servers and other equipment have been cooled by forced-convection cooling, using air moving devices, such as fans and blowers. These air moving devices are often designed to displace hot air away from the components by creating parallel air flow paths that circulate through the chassis and rack. Air moving systems may take the form of a computer room air conditioning (CRAC) system, a chassis fan system, or fans in an individual node or group of nodes. However, compact chassis form factors and high component density leaves only limited space for airflow. As the density of heat generating components increases, therefore, air cooling solutions are becoming more complicated and costly.
In recent years, liquid cooling has been proposed as an alternative to conventional forced-air convection cooling. Liquid-cooled structures have been shown, in some circumstances such as large data centers, to be more effective at cooling on a per-energy-unit basis. However, current liquid-cooled systems tend to have a higher initial cost and level of design complexity relative to air-cooled systems. Therefore, existing liquid-cooled system can be cost-prohibitive in some installations.